Shinra Special Unit
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: La recrudescence de phénomènes paranormaux force la Shinra à monter une unité spéciale. Elle est progressivement tombée dans l'oubli, il est est maintenant temps de raconter leur histoire.


La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur Edge. Tifa s'occupait de calculer la recette du jour et Cloud l'aidait à ranger ce qui traînait.

La vie avait repris son cours tranquillement depuis la défection de Deepground.

_Il a fait chaud aujourd'hui. commença la jeune femme dans l'espoir de tenir une conversation décente.

Cloud marmonna une réponse indécise. Tifa souffla, jamais elle n'arriverait a faire parler plus de deux minutes le blond ténébreux qui lui faisait face. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Tu sais Tifa je…

Cloud y pensait depuis plusieurs semaines. D'un geste souple et invisible, il sortit la bague en argent de sa poche et la glissa dans sa main. Il la ferma et se retourna, faisant face à Tifa.

_Est-ce que…

Un hurlement résonna, venant des étages supérieurs. Cloud rangea la bague, repoussant sa demande en mariage à plus tard ? Tifa se précipita dans la chambre où Denzel s'était réveillé en sursaut.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Denzel ? s'enquit Tifa en enlaçant tendrement le jeune garçon qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Denzel se mit a pleurer comme jamais. Tifa ne se souvint pas l'avoir ainsi vu pleurer. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indécis en enfouissant sa tête dans les bras de Tifa.

_Y'a un truc derrière la fenêtre ! dit Cloud en sautant par-dessus le lit de Denzel et dégainant son sabre qu'il avait prit au cas où.

Il était en équilibre, se tenant au rebord de la fenêtre. Pointant son arme sur une forme qui détala vivement en sautant silencieusement, disparaissant dans la pénombre.

_Qui est là ? demanda Cloud en serrant la poignée de son épée.

Il regarda vivement des deux côtés. Plus rien. La brume s'installa dans les rues, faisant disparaître toute trace.

Il retourna à l'intérieur. S'approchant de Denzel, toujours blotti contre Tifa.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Denzel ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Denzel sanglota et bafouilla une réponse.

_Je... sais pas, y'avait une cape noire… Et… une grande faux !

Cloud regarda Tifa. D'un regard il demanda si c'était Sephiroth. Tifa hocha négativement la tête et le blond soupira. Sephiroth n'avait pas de faux.

_Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?

_N… Non… finit Denzel.

Cloud sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

_Ou tu vas ? demanda Tifa.

_Faire un tour. répondit laconiquement l'ex-Soldier.

Tifa ne répondit rien. Cela faisait longtemps que Cloud n'avait plus demandé à être seul. Cela ne pouvait signifier que peu de choses sinon qu'il recherchait à expier ses fautes, à penser à Aerith.

Cloud descendit, alla dans le garage et enfourcha Fenrir. Il sortit par derrière dans une brusque accélération.

Le blond accéléra toujours dans la ville. Il distingua au loin les lumières de la tour Shinra qui se détachait des autres dans l'obscurité de la ville d'Edge. Il atteignit les bordures le la ville et accéléra encore et encore, s'enfonçant dans les terres désolées, éclairées de la lumière surnaturelle de la pleine Lune. On aurait cru qu'elles étaient couvertes de neige, même si cela ne s'était jamais vu. C'était reposant à voir. Enfin du calme, un calme que sa vie ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir dans sa courte vie.

Où allait-t-il aller ? C'était une bonne question, autour d'Edge il n'y avait rien. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans des gerbes de poussière. Il regarda la Lune qui se détachait dans ciel étoilé. C'était une journée comme les autres. Qu'avait bien pu voir Denzel ? Sûrement rien qu'une frayeur…

Il redémarra sa moto et se dirigea vers Kalm. Vincent l'aiderait sûrement.

Bientôt, les terres arides laissèrent place à des étendues d'herbe ondoyantes qui donnaient un spectacle magnifique. Une route pavée et les grands portails de Kalm se dressèrent devant lui

Il bifurqua à travers les chemins qu'il connaissait par cœur. Gara Fenrir dans un coin et alla voir Vincent qui n'habitait pas loin.

Arrivé sur le palier, il hésita à toquer. Il s'exécuta finalement et Vincent vint lui ouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'ancien Turk, son regard carmin fixé sur Cloud.

_Je veux juste te demander si tu n'as rien vu d'étranges ces derniers temps. Particulièrement ce soir.

_Non. répondit Vincent. Entre.

Cloud obéit silencieusement. Il entra dans l'appartement et, tandis que Vincent disparaissait de son champ de vision, il s'installa dans la cuisine et attendit que Vincent revienne.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir et s'installa en face de lui.

_Alors. Que c'est-il passé pour que tu viennes à cette heure ?

_Je ne sais pas….

Cloud réfléchit quelques instants… Etais-ce Denzel qui le mettait dans cet état ?

_Ce soir, j'ai tenté de… demander Tifa en mariage… fit il piteusement en sortant le bague de sa poche. Mais, on a étés interrompus…

_La Shinra ? demanda Vincent, sûrement par réflexe.

_Non, Denzel s'est réveillé et, sûrement après un cauchemar, il a dit avoir aperçu une forme dans une cape noire avec une faux.

_Un présage de mort ?

_J'en sais rien… Peut-être un dingue en liberté, mais j'ai vu une forme noire, qui s'est évaporée dans la nuit…

_Evaporée ?

_Oui… J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. Mais je demanderais a Rufus si il en sait quelque chose, niveau informations il doit sans doute savoir…

_Sûrement, mais ne lui fais jamais confiance. dit Vincent en regardant fixement Cloud.

_Je sais. soupira Cloud.

Cloud ne savait pas ce que c'était, cette chose armée d'une faux.

*~*~*~*

_Alex ?

_Ouais ?

_J'ai une piste intéressante. Tu es où ?

_Sur la place d'Edge. Pourquoi ?

_Je pense que je devrais prévenir la Shinra. On a un signal.

_Un signal de quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, sûrement un truc louche, vers le 7ème Ciel.

Une forme discrète bougea, dans la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer des cheveux de couleur brune en bataille. Il était parfaitement équipé de divers émetteurs. Dans son dos, reposaient un fusil et un long couteau était attaché a sa jambe. Il semblait avoir la vingtaine.

Il avança vers la statue du météore qui était en partielle reconstruction. Il se rappela avec un sourire l'attaque de Bahamut, l'explosion avait affolé tous les détecteurs et son amie avait hurlé de terreur, cachée derrière les écrans.

_J'y go. dit-il silencieusement en son amie derrière son émetteur.

La jeune fille dit un « oui » très discret et replongea dans le balisage de la zone. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux châtains devant son visage concentré et écrivit quelques lignes sur un cahier.

_Bien, que la chasse commence. se dit-elle.

Dehors, son frère commençait la chasse. Arpentant les ruelles sombre de la nocturne Edge.

Le jeune homme sortit son fusil d'un geste souple. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer à la puissance de l'objet.

_Près du 7ème ciel donc… fit-il en s'approchant silencieusement du bar.

_Oui. répondit sa sœur dans un murmure.

_Couines pas hein ! plaisantat-il. Oh putain, le bordel que c'est !

_Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? s'enquit sa jeune sœur en vérifiant ses écrans.

_Rien, je voulais te faire peur !

_T'ès con !

_Oui je sais ! Bon, rien à signaler. dit-il en rangeant son arme

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle nota cette affaire non résolue dans son cahier et le ferma.

_C'est tout pour cette nuit.

_Et ouais… J'en ai marre, on est ridicules ! Si jamais a la Shinra ils le savent, je risques rien puisque je suis mineure mais toi !

_Tais toi Morgane ! Tu sais que t'ès idiote de t'en faire pour ça ?

_Idiot toi-même…

Alex regarda la Lune qui brillait de tous ses feux et détourna le regard jusqu'à la tour Shinra, imposante dans la nuit. Il sourit et continua sa route.

_Un de ces jours on sera reconnus t'en fais pas, c'est ce que tu veux non ?

_Nan ! Je veux juste écrire un bouquin peinarde ! répliqua Morgane.

Alex se prépara à rentrer chez lui, comme tous les soirs il arpentait les rues d'Edge, parfois en abattant quelques choses innommables.

Cette nuit il n'avait pas eu la cible.

_Euh, j'ai un autre signal, un peu plus fort cette fois ! dit Morgane a travers le transmetteur.

_Hein ? De quel genre ? demanda son frère en regardant la Tour.

_Mhhh, je sais pas. Mais, va voir on sait jamais.

_Haha, on va dire bonjour a la famille comme ça !

_Ne te fais pas remarquer s'il te plait !

_Okaaaaay ! Zen, calmes-toi enfin ! soupira Alex. Je vais pas me faire remarquer, je vais voir mais, de loin !

Il reprit sa route, rajustant son sac sur ses épaules. Vérifiant les attaches de son couteau, il avança fièrement, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une joie intense dans la nuit.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Et hop, une nouvelle fic au titre très similaire a une autre =)

Je l'aime bien et j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite, les mangas d'horreur ne me font pas que du bien a moi ^^'


End file.
